As wireless networks evolve and grow, there are ongoing challenges in communicating data across different types of networks. For example, a wireless network may include one or more access nodes, such as base stations, for providing wireless voice and data service to wireless devices in various coverage areas of the one or more access nodes. Wireless networks may be configured to utilize a single-user multiple-in multiple-out (SU-MIMO) operating mode and/or a multi-user (MU-MIMO) mode. In the SU-MIMO operating mode, multiple data streams are directed towards individual wireless devices. In the MU-MIMO operating mode, the multiple data streams can be directed towards plural wireless devices that are selected to participate in the MU-MIMO operating mode based on the orthogonality of transmission, thereby maximizing resources. MIMO has been identified as one of the promising air interface technologies to address the capacity requirement required demanded by 5G networks. However, when wireless devices do not qualify for MU-MIMO operation (based on, for example, their orthogonality, etc.), usage of SU-MIMO by these wireless devices may limit the resource available for the wireless devices participating in MU-MIMO groups or pairings. In other words, there is a need for balancing available resources between SU-MIMO wireless devices and MU-MIMO wireless devices within one or more sectors of a wireless network, such that the gains from the MU-MIMO mode of operation can be realized.